the_little_mermaid_fanfiction_and_crossoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Melody's Sea Adventures
After defeating Morgana Melody spent he days playing in the sea with her mother Ariel and father Eric. As they were having fun King Triton came up to Melody. "Having fun Melody?" "Yes grandfather." Melody replied but Triton saw that she was bored. "Melody if you're interested would you like to spent time under the sea tonight?" Asked Triton. "Sure if mother will agree." Replied Melody. "Sure Sweetie your father won't mind." Said Ariel. "Then come down here tonight." Then Melody continued to play with her parents with Sebastian watching. "Wait till Melody goes under the sea." Sebastian said to himself. That night Melody came to the seashore and waited for Triton to show up and he did. "Okay Melody ready to go under the sea?" "Oh yes it will be better than the mistake I made with Morgana." Replied Melody then raising his trident Triton fired energy and turned Melody into a mermaid. Melody was now once again a mermaid but this time with the same red tail and red seashell bikini top and Triton went back to guard Atlantica. Melody explored the coarl with her new fins until she ran into the mergirl who is friends with the merboy she met. "Oh hi there." Melody said shyly. "Hi Mel Mel Uh I mean Melody. The rest of my friends are waiting to see you again want to join?" Asked the mergirl. "Sure." Melody followed the mergirl and they finally found Melody's friend. "Oh hi." Said the merboy. "Hi." Melody was pleased to see her three friends again. "Let me reintroduce myself I'm Melody." The Merboy smiled. "Glad to see you again Melody." "Hey you want to play with us." Asked the second merboy and Melody nodded. Melody and her friends played Marco Pollo along with Hide And Seek and Tag. "This is fun." Melody said to herself then the mergirl came to her. "So how are things back in the surface?" "It's going good I just wish my mom could join me." Melody replied then after playing the three friends rested with Melody joining them. "That was fun." "Glad you had fun Melody." Said the merboy. "Melody I want to know more about your mother." Said the mergirl. "Well she was once a mermaid like you." Replied Melody. Back at the surface Ariel was talking with her father. "Melody must be having fun Daddy." "Yep she has friends down there." Replied Triton. "I could use a nighttime swim can you turn me back into a mermaid?" Asked Ariel. "Sure." Triton fired his trident and Ariel became a mermaid again for a swim. Melody was asleep with her merfriends thinking about how fun it is being a mermaid ever since bargaining with Morgana. As Melody slept the merboy tapped her shoulder. "Your mother is here swimming." Melody was surprised and went with her friends to meet up with Ariel. Ariel was swimming around the palace until Melody showed up with her friends. "Hi Melody." "Hi Mom." Said Melody smiling. "Are these your friends.?" Asked Ariel. "Yes Mom I met them the day Tip and Dash led me to the trident." Melody replied and the merboy came up to Ariel. "Your daughter told us about you today Ariel." Ariel got to know Melody's friends then it was time for them to go home. "It was nice seeing you all again and glad you got to see my mother." Melody said waving good bye. "See you soon Melody." The Merboy and his friends dove back to get home to Atlantica. "Nice friends you have Melody." Said Ariel. "Yep and it's fun being a mermaid." Ariel and Melody continued to swim their night swim and Melody knew her adventures were just beginning.